This invention relates to a digital-to-analog converting device which is for converting a serial input digital signal into an output analog signal.
A conventional digital-to-analog converting device comprises a digital processing unit, a digital-to-analog converter, and an analog integrator. As will later be described more in detail, the conventional digital-to-analog converting device has a large size and a high power consumption.